Time After Time
by Agent Xero
Summary: PRTF: Sequel to Passions of Time! Someone wants to change time...starting with the birth of Jen and Wes's baby...--COMPLETE-- second story in the "R.R.R." saga
1. Miracles

Disclaimer: I DO Not own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own other characters in this.

Here it is, the sequel to Passions of Time. Someone wants to change time, starting with the birth of Jen and Wes's baby…

Chapter one…enjoy!

Steph

**Time After Time**

**Miracles**

It was late at night. Wes Collins was having a pleasant dream when someone called out this name.

"Wes! Wes wake up!" He sat up and looked toward the bathroom to see his wife, Jen Collins, standing in the doorway, or clinging to it rather. He instantly sat up.

"Jen?" he looked and saw a liquid running down her leg. "Honey, what's wrong?" He got up and ran over toward her.

"M-my water broke!" She fell slowly to the floor, clutching her stomach.

It wasn't long ago when they couple got married. But within the last 7 months, things changed. Jen came home one day with the greatest news. She was two months pregnant. After she reached three months, she was taken off active duty, not only as Time Force Lieutenant, but also as the Pink ranger and commander of the Task Force. He took over her job, until she could return.

"Ok, hold on." He said. Jen let out a cry of pain. "You're going to be fine, Jen. Take a deep breath. Wes ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, then dialed. Not too long after, first aid came and took Jen to the hospital, where she would give birth later. Wes watched as she was taken away, knowing his life was just about to get more interesting.

**The next morning**

Jen awoke to find an IV in her arm, and saw Wes asleep in the armchair. She drew in a sharp breath as she felt the baby kick. Wes awoke with a jolt and saw Jen sitting up. He immediately went over to her.

"Jen, you need to lie down." Wes took her hand and smoothed her hair back.

"You try having something the size of a watermelon in your stomach. Then talk to me about lying down." She said. Wes couldn't help to smile.

"Yea. I know. We still need to discuss names, you know." He stated.

"Let see. If it's a boy, I want to name him Alan. Alan Eric." Jen smiled. "If it's a girl, how about Kelly Ann."

"Sounds great. Now I need to get to work. I'll stop by later on." Wes kissed her and went out.

**Time Force command, level 26:** **9:00am**

Wes walked down the hall and stepped onto his office. A voice called to him.

"Late night, Wes?" Wes looked up to see Davis Avery and Kyle Anders walk in and take a seat.

"Yup. Jen's water broke last night." He smiled as he pictured the face of his child.

"Is it certain yet? I mean if it's a girl or boy." Kyle asked.

"Not yet. The sonogram was still unclear. But we're thinking a boy. Jen wants to name him Alan Eric." Wes said. "If it's a girl, Kelly Ann."

"That's cute." Davis said.

"I'm nervous. I keep thinking what kind of dad I am going to be." Wes sighed.

"Don't worry, Wes. You'll be a great dad!" Kyle slapped him on the back. "We'd better get going. Have some things to do. See ya, _Dad_." Kyle smiled.

_'I like the sound of that.'_ Wes thought. He smiled as he began some paperwork.

**That evening**

Wes walked down the hall and came to Jen's room, where she was laying on her side, reading a book.

"Hey_, Mom_." Wes teased and kissed her hello.

"Hi." She smiled. "How was work?"

Wes sat down in the chair by the bed. "Fine. Same old things. Paperwork, trainings, mutant attacks…" he said. "Nothing I couldn't handle." Jen rolled her eyes at him. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Tired. Other then that, I feel fine." Jen said.

"And how's our baby tonight." He rubbed Jen's belly, smiling.

"I think they're a bit anxious to get out. Baby has been kicking all day." She smiled.

"Soon, Jen. Very soon." Wes smiled as he kissed her. Both were excited, knowing their son…or daughter was on their way.

**Time Force command: Wes's office, 2:30PM**

Wes sat at his desk when his phone rang.

"Lieutenant Collins." He answered.

_"Mr. Collins, this is Doctor Langers." _

"Oh, Dr. Langers, what can I do for you?" Wes asked.

"Well, I thought you should know that Jen has gone into labor. She has begun to dilate and the baby is starting to move. We anticipate the birth is in a few hours."

"Really?" Wes nearly jumped out of his chair. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He said good-bye and hung up.

"Rob, I'm going now, Jen's in labor!" He yelled in the communicator.

"All right, Wes. Congratulations!" Rob said.

Wes rushed home and grabbed the bag they had prepared as Jen entered her ninth month. He finally arrived at the hospital, to see Jen was a bit pale, but a bright smile on her face.

The night had gone by slowly, Wes watching ever move. At 11:45PM the nurse came in to check on Jen. She walked into the hallway and Dr. Langers came in.

"It's time, Jen." She looked at him. Her contractions were strong. When Dr. Langers looked, the head was visible. "Here we go!" Wes jumped up and held Jen's hand.

After resetting her position, it was tie to deliver the baby. Jen felt a strong pain as the baby made its way toward life.

"All right, Jen. Push, and count to ten." After a few agonizing seconds, she did the same thing again, and let out a cry of pain. Wes soothed her, by slowly stroking her cheek.

"Just one more, Jen. Just one." Dr. Langers said.

Jen drew in a deep breath and pushed with all her might. "It's a boy!" Langers said. "Wes, would you like to?"

Wes smiled as he walked over and cut the chord. A few seconds later the cry of a baby was heard. A high pitch cry that brought tears to Wes's eyes.

"My son." He smiled. The nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket. Jen sat up and graciously took her son in her arms.

"Alan Eric." Jen smiled. The baby soon stopped, and looked at Jen with wide eyes. She let a few tears roll down her cheek. "He's beautiful."

"Just like his mommy." Wes smiled and kissed her. Baby Alan was taken out of the room and put into the nursery where he was watched over carefully.

Jen fell asleep in Wes's arms as they dreamed about the new addition to the Collins family.

**1 week later **

Wes opened the door to their house as Jen walked in with their baby.

"Welcome home, Alan." Jen said. She put the carrier down on the couch and held him. Wes sat down next to her and supported his head.

"Kind of makes you want another one, huh?" Wes asked.

Jen glared at him. "Oh no. You can have the next one." Jen smiled as the baby blew bubbles. "For now, I'm happy to have him." Jen make faces at the baby, who laughed. She smiled as he closed his eyes, and fell asleep. Jen picked him up and went into the nursery and put him down in the crib.

Wes smiled as he watched his son sleep. "Remember how we got into this?" Wes asked.

Jen laughed. "Yea. It all started with you dropping your keys, and me crashing into your head." He took her hand and they walked out into the living room. "Remember how much I hated you when I first met you? I wanted to shove you through the nearest brick wall and leave you there." She laughed again.

"Yes, I remember that. I thought you would when I went against Nidera the second time." He pulled her down and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Now we have Alan. Gosh, things have changed so much." He sighed. "Of course everyone at Time Force is asking for him."

"Well maybe I'll visit one day." Jen smiled. Wes laughed and kissed her lovingly as the couple relaxed and settled back home, with their baby boy safe and sound.

Outside a figure moved silently among the trees, and looked into the window of the baby's room. It smiled evily as he though of the plans for the Collins baby.

ch 2 up soon...


	2. Followed

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own all other characters that aren't Power Ranger characters.

Chapter two…someone is after the Collins baby…how will baby Alan be taken out of harms way? Read and you'll find out!

Enjoy!

Steph

**Followed**

****

Jen walked into Time Force with a smile on her face. Alan Eric Collins was five months old, and as cute as ever. He kicked in the carrier and giggled. Jen was going to give Wes a surprise visit at work, not to mention everyone wanted to see the new Collins baby.

"Lieutenant Collins!" Jen saw an officer greet her. For a second she forgot she was now Collins, not Scotts. After being married to Wes for nearly a year she wasn't quite used to being called Collins, but she didn't mind. Jen smiled as she walked into the elevator and called out the level.

"Level 26" She watched Alan as the elevator moved. He giggled at the slight bounce, and again as the elevator stopped. Jen smiled as she walked out and headed toward her office.

"Jen!" Alli and Jamie came running forward, happy to see her. "Jen, it's good to see you!" Alli said.

"Is this him?" Jamie asked. "Oh my gosh! He's adorable!" She made baby noises as Alan laughed. Jen unstrapped him and held him up.

"Alan, this is your Aunt Jamie and Aunt Alli." The baby giggled. Kyle and Davis walked over.

"Hey Jen. Is this him?" Davis looked at him with a smile. "He's the spitting image of Wes."

"Speaking of which, he's in, isn't he?" Jen asked as she shifted Alan in her arms.

"Yup, in his office." Kyle said. After saying good-bye, Jen walked down to the office. She opened the door to see Wes doing paperwork.

Alan giggled as he saw Wes sitting on the chair. Wes looked up to see Jen and Alan standing in the doorway.

"Jen! What are you doing here?" Wes asked. He got up and kissed her.

"I needed to get out of the house, "She paused and Alan reached for Wes. "And someone else was a bit antsy."

"Hey there, kiddo!" Wes took his son. "Hi Alan! Who's daddy's little boy?" He watched the baby laugh and kick happily." Just then a frantic officer came running in.

"Lieutenant Collins, sir! Something's happened!" Wes looked at him and held his son in his arms.

"What do you mean?" Wes asked.

"Your house...someone broke into it, and trashed the baby's room." He was out of breath. "They…left a note."

Jen took the note and read it.

_I'll have my revenge. Your son will be timeless. _

Jen looked at it and was speechless, and fell into her chair.

Wes turned to the officer. "Get forensics in and search it. Find whatever you can." Wes said.

The officer left abruptly. Wes looked at Jen who let the note fall to the floor. "I was there not five minutes ago." Her voice was small. Tears were in her eyes, and she looked at her son. His eyes were big and he reached for her. She took him and gently pressed her cheek to his head.

"Jen. I'd like it if you stayed here for the rest of the day." Wes said. She just nodded and held her son securely. Wes walked over to the window and looked out. "Who would do such a thing?" He asked himself. He let out a sigh. He thought of his son, not even six months, and there was all ready a death threat sent.

For the rest of the day, the family was given a room in Time Force. Wes had gotten some stuff from the house and they settled in.

He could tell Jen was worried. Ever since they were told of what happened, Jen had hardly put Alan down. Wes tried to think of someway to get his son out of an immediate threat. _'There's no way he can stay here. Someone's out to get him, and possibly us.' _Then it dawned on him. _'What if we stayed with my dad, until this whole thing was figured out? Alan would be out of any immediate danger, and Jen wouldn't worry as much.' _Wes couldn't wait for tomorrow to ask Rob. He grabbed his leather jacket and went to Rob's house.

Wes rolled up to a small ranch, and saw a few lights on. _'Let's hope he's still up.' _Wes got off his motorcycle and went up to the door, then knocked.

After a few minutes, Rob opened the door. "Wes? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Wes didn't answer. "What are the possibilities that we would go and stay with my dad, until we can catch this guy?"

Rob looked at him. "You mean bring Jen and Alan back to 2004?"

"Yes. Until we can eliminate any immediate threat, and find out who trashed our house." He said.

He was silent for a minute, and then grabbed his jacket. "That's possible. We need to run it by the scanners, but I think it's very possible." They walked out and went to HQ.

**The next morning**

Jen awoke the next morning to find Wes's side of the bed empty. He then walked in. "Good. You're awake. Get packed up, Jen. We're going on a trip." He said.

"Huh?" Jen was confused.

"I figured out a way to take both you and Alan out of immediate danger from this guy. Rob said that we can go live with my dad in 2004, until we find out who trashed our house, and sent that letter." He said. "I've got Alan's stuff packed. All you need to do is pack. The sooner you do that, the sooner you'll be out of danger."

Jen didn't waste time. In two hours, they were found at a launch pad.

"If anything comes up, you two will be the first to know." Rob said.

"Thanks for doing this, Rob." Wes said. He shook his hand. "I know Jen really appreciates it."

"I know. You take good care of her and your son. There's no doubt in my mind you won't." he smiled. With another handshake, Wes walked into the time ship to see Jen strapping in the baby.

"Ready?" Wes asked.

Jen smiled at him, then kissed him. "I'm just happy we'll have some down time, to think about this." She paused. "Thanks Wes, for doing this. I just hope we aren't barging in on your dad." She smiled.

"He won't mind. Besides, he gets to see his grandson." Wes said. They sat down and prepared for launch.

The computers hummed to life, and the engine roared. "Launch in three…two…one…" The ship blasted forward and into the portal.

**Silver Hills, 2004**

It was a Wednesday evening, and Alan Collins was found sitting in his home with two clients in his office.

"I am happy to say that Bio-Lab will be getting back to you on that merger." He said. The clients stood up and left.

"Master Collins, there are people here to see you." Philips said.

"Tell them I'm busy, and to schedule an appointment." Alan said.

"Oh, dad! You don't want to see me?" Wes walked in. "I can leave now, if you want."

"Wes!" Alan stood up and smiled. "Son, what are you doing here?"

"Long story, actually." We hugged him.

"Where's Jen?" Alan asked. His daughter-in-law was nowhere to be seen.

"Right here." Jen walked in, smiling as she held her son. Alan looked at the bundle in her arms. His eyes widened. "Hi, Alan. It's good to see you." Jen smiled widely. Wes stood beside her.

"Dad, there's someone I would like you to meet." Wes said.

Jen turned baby Alan around to see his grandfather. "Alan, this is your grandfather, the one you were named after." Wes's dad smiled. "Dad, this is Alan Eric, your grandson." Jen said.

The baby giggled as Alan held him. "My grandson." He smiled. "How old is he?"

"Going on six months." Wes said.

Alan held the baby close and the baby giggled. "He's adorable. He looks a lot like you, Wes. The hair and the eyes. The smile is all Jen, though." The baby giggled and put his grandfather's finger in his mouth and began sucking. "Looks like someone's hungry." Alan said. He handed the baby back to Jen.

"We'll be back in a bit." Jen left and went to feed Alan. Wes watched her go to their room and shut the door. He smiled to himself and wondered how he deserved such a loving wife, and an adorable son.

"So, Wes. Tell me why you're here." Alan sat down in his chair. He saw Wes's face tense. "Wes, is everything all right?"

Wes sat down slowly, and took a breath. "Our house in the future, was broken into, and the baby's room was trashed. They left a note saying that they will have revenge, and the baby will be timeless, whatever that meant. Jen was upset. She said that it happened not five minutes after she left." Wes said. Alan was stunned. "So I decided to leave, until this guy was caught, or we figured out who did it. I'm hoping that this took Alan out of immediate danger. Jen seemed to be content."

"Oh my gosh. I'm glad you came here, Wes. I can promise that your son will be in good hands." Alan said. "By the way, Eric could use some help over at SG HQ. I'm sure you could help out, while you're here."

Wes smiled. "I'd be happy to." He paused. "So how is Eric anyway?"

"Fine. He's engaged, to his girlfriend, Taylor." This brought a smile to Wes's face.

"So he finally sucked it up. Tell Eric I'll be there tomorrow." Wes paused, and saw himself in the mirror, still dressed in his Time Force uniform. "I hope he won't mind the uniform." He laughed.

Philips walked into the office. "Excuse me, Master Alan. Dinner is now served." He said.

"Thank you, Philips. We will be there in a minute." Alan said. Philips nodded and walked out.

"I'll go get Jen." Wes got up and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Jen said. He saw her pull her arm through a sleeve, and then saw Alan asleep on the bed.

"Dinner's ready, Jen." Wes said. The baby moved and gave a small sigh. "They're cute when they're asleep." Wes smiled.

"Then you can get up with them during the night." Jen teased. She picked him up and put him in the crib. Jen turned on the radio so she could hear if he woke up. Satisfied, she took Wes's hand and they went down to dinner.

**The next day**

Jen awoke to hear Wes shuffling around the room. He was up early, and had his Time Force uniform on. "Where are you going?" Jen asked.

"I'm going to see what's up at Silver Guardian HQ. Dad said Eric could use some help." Wes said. "I'll be home around lunch." He kissed her good-bye and left.

Jen watched him close the door. She was just about to go back to sleep when Alan started crying. "All right, all right. I'm up. You want to eat, I know." She got up and began feeding him.

**Silver Guardian Headquarters**

Wes walked into HQ, and earned a stare from the officers. A few recognized him.

"Commander Collins!" they greeted him. Some recognized the uniform, and sent smiles his way.

He walked up to the receptionist. "Can you tell me where to find Eric Myers?" She said he was training, and pointed him toward the field. Wes thanked her and walked out toward the field.

As he neared it, he heard Eric call out.

"Fall into line! Now, I want…" Eric began.

"Everyone to take the rest of the day off, and begin training tomorrow morning, same time." Wes called over him. Eric turned around and saw Wes walking up.

"You heard Commander Collins, get a move on!" He called. The recruits fell out of line. Eric walked up to him. "Hey Wes! What are you going here?" Eric asked.

Wes laughed. "Long story. I heard you got engaged to Taylor! It's about time!" Wes said.

"Very funny. Come on, we'll go back to my office." Eric said, and the two walked off.

Eric's office 

Wes and Eric walked into Eric's office, and Wes sat down. "So, Wes. What brings you all the way back here?" Eric asked.

"It's more for safety, then a trip." He said. Eric sat down behind his desk.

"Why is that?" Eric asked.

Wes smiled. "Because Alan Eric Collins came into my life." Wes paused and took a picture out of his wallet and showed Eric. What he saw were Jen and Wes, and Jen was holding a baby in her arms. He had light brown hair with hints of blonde, and wide blue-brown eyes.

"Wes, congratulations. I didn't know Jen had a baby. How old his he?" Eric asked.

"Going on six months." Wes said.

"He's cute, Wes. So why are you here?" Eric said.

Wes took a deep sigh. "Our home, in the year 3003 was broken into by someone. They totaled the baby's room, and left a threat. It said this person will have their revenge and the baby will be timeless. Jen was upset, so I took her here to relax so we can figure this out." Wes said. "For now, I'm here helping you, because my dad said you needed it."

"I'm managing just fine!" Eric protested. Wes smiled.

**Meanwhile**

Jen pushed the stroller through the store, looking for a new outfit to wear. So she didn't look to conspicuous, she took her Time Force jacket off, and lay it in the basket underneath the stroller, which helped conceal her blaster and belt. Jen did, however, keep on her black T-shirt and the pants. She also looked for some clothes for Alan, because he was beginning to outgrow the ones they grabbed. Jen found a t-shirt for herself and turned to her son.

"Alan, honey, what do you think?" Jen asked. The baby made a face, as if telling her 'I don't think so.' She grabbed another one, better looking and put it up to her chest. The baby giggled and clapped his hands.

Jen smiled. "You have a better sense of looks then your dad." She paid for the clothes and left.

While walking to the car, she saw something that scared her. A mutant was walking down the street his identity covered by a dark cloak, firing away. He called to her.

"Lieutenant Collins!" Jen knew this voice all too well. Alan looked at the monster and began crying hysterically.

"Shh, it's ok, Alan. Everything's going to be fine." She held him tightly in her arms. The creature laughed again.

"It's just wasting your time, Jen. Let him cry. He'll watch his mother die!" the mutant laughed again and fired at the two. Jen dived for the stroller, keeping Alan out of harms way.

"Not today!" Jen grabbed her blaster and fired single handedly at the mutant. His cloak came off. What stood in front of her struck horror into Jen's heart.

There was a creature, all gray, with a 31st century rifle in hand.

Jen looked at him, fear shown in her eyes. Only one word came out of her mouth.

"Steelix."

Ch 3 up soon…


	3. Trouble Comes In Threes

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own all other characters that aren't characters of PR.

Sorry it took so long to get up…I had band camp (yes…you heard me right… BAND CAMP!) then parties afterward.

This is a short sequel…There's only one more chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Well, Steelix is back… That can mean only one thing…trouble is coming.

Enjoy ch 3!

Steph

**Trouble Comes in Threes**

****

Jen looked on at her attacker, as Alan cried. Fear was struck into her heart not only for herself, but her son as well.

"Steelix." She said, anger in her voice. She still held her blaster pointed at him. A crowd was behind her. Alan was crying in her arms.

"It's good to see you again, Jen." He said. "Or is it Lieutenant now." He smiled evily. "So I see you got my note."

"You're not going to harm my son, my husband or me." She said. Jen slowly backed up, keeping her blaster pointed at his head.

"It's not you or your husband I want, it's your son." In a flash he raised his blaster and fired, knocking Jen's blaster from her hand. She cried out in pain. One of the bystanders behind her came up to her.

"Lieutenant Collins, are you hurt?" the lady asked. Jen didn't respond.

"Take my son. Contact Lieutenant Wes Collins. He's at the Silver Guardians headquarters." Jen gave her son a kiss, then handed him over. She turned to face Steelix. "I have some unfinished business."

**Silver Guardian Headquarters**

Wes and Eric were sitting in his office chatting with a Guardian came running in.

"Commander Myers! Commander Collins!" He panted. "We've got trouble!"

Eric stood up, then looked at Wes. "What kind of trouble?"

The guardian looked at Wes. "There's a mutant attacking at the corner of Bryce and Raytown." He paused. "An on-looker was told to hold a baby and contact you, Commander Collins. I believe she called you Lieutenant."

Wes's heart stopped. "On no." Then it struck him hard. _'Hold a baby and contact you. She called you Lieutenant.' _Wes bolted out of the room. "Eric! That's Jen and Alan! We have to get there now!"

Eric grabbed his radio and set off the alarm. "All Units report to the corner of Bryce and Raytown! I repeat, all units report to the corner of Bryce and Raytown. We have a code 5!"

Wes jumped for his vector cycle and sped off, praying nothing bad happened. _'God please let them be all right. Please.'_

**Meanwhile**

Jen ran a few steps toward him. "Steelix! It ends here, and now." Jen grabbed her jacket and zipped it up. Then grabbed her badge. "Time Force!" A gasp was heard from behind her. "Your under arrest, Steelix. I've brought you in before, and I can do it again!" She declared.

"We'll see about that, Lieutenant." He fired his blaster at her. She easily ducked, then fired her own weapon. It struck him in the leg, but did nothing. "Ha. You can think that measly blaster can stop me, you're very wrong."

"Then maybe this will." She said, then raised her left wrist. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" A flash of pink, Jen was replaced with the Pink ranger attire. "Let's finish this, Steelix."

"I'll be happy to kill you, Jen." Steelix said. He ran toward her. Jen did the same, and called for her weapon. Her and Steelix battled it out for what seemed to be like an eternity. Jen was thrown back, so was Steelix. Both were tired and bruised, but fire still burned in their eyes.

Jen panted. "You're…not going to…get away with...this…Steelix." Jen said.

"I all ready have, Jen. Just see for yourself." He raised his weapon and fired. Jen fell to the ground, not moving.

Steelix was hit from behind, this time causing a wave of pain. He cried out, and turned around to see Wes come flying up behind him.

"Hold it right there, Steelix!" He morphed and went right into battle. Steelix, however was weakened from fighting Jen.

"So, the Red ranger is back in action. You think only one ranger can stop me, you're wrong!" Steelix said.

"How about two?" Eric jumped out of his car and stood by Wes. He was also morphed. Steelix's grin was lost.

Wes stepped forward. "Where's Jen and my son."

Steelix began to laugh. "Jen…well, she is indisposed right now."

Wes gasped. "No…" he said quietly. He raised his voice. "What have you done to her?"

Steelix stepped aside to reveal Jen's body lying still, but morphed. "As for your son…Dantra?"

The woman holding his son stepped forward. "Looks like you lost Lieutenant Collins! Your son will be timeless!" She laughed evily and revealed her mutant form. Alan started crying hysterically.

Wes lunged forward. "No! Let my son go!" but they disappeared into thin air. Wes was breathing heavy now, and shaking. He dropped to his knees. "He's gone. Alan."

Wes saw Jen power down. He ran to her side. "Jen! Jen, please wake up." She didn't move. Tears developed behind his helmet. "No…please." He closed his eyes. "Jen…"

"What?" her voice was quiet. He looked at her. She was cut, bruised and bloody but she looked at him with passionate eyes.

He powered down and looked at her. "God, your okay. I was so worried." He sat down and held her. Wes felt Jen wrap her arms around him weakly and they stood up.

"Where's Alan?" Jen looked around for the woman, but she was nowhere to be found. Wes bowed his head. She looked at him. "Wes?"

His voice was quiet. "Steelix has him. The woman was his partner, Dantra."

Jen looked at him, tears building up in her eyes. She collapsed to the ground. "Why didn't I realize it? She called me Lieutenant. I didn't even catch it."

Eric looked at them. "Search the city. Anything comes up you contact me right away. No one makes a move unless I give it! Is that CLEAR?" Eric yelled.

"Yes, sir!" The Guardians said.

Eric walked up to Wes who was holding Jen. "We'll find your son, Wes. I promise."

Wes nodded. "Thank you, Eric."

**An abandoned warehouse somewhere in Silver Hills**

"WAAAA!" Alan screamed. Dantra and Steelix gripped their ears as the baby wailed.

"Does it ever stop?" Steelix asked.

Dantra yelled to him. "It was your idea to kidnap him!"

Steelix shook his head. "I give up!" He stormed out and slammed the door. Dantra followed him.

"What are your plans?" She asked.

"To change time. They rangers did exactly what I expected them to do. After destroying their house, they came here. That was something I was counting on. Now that they're here, Alan is removed from their time. Within the next few days, Jen will become restless and come out on a search to find him. She'll be off guard, and I'll kill her easily. Then her husband will follow. They will be out of the picture, and time will change. Alan will be dead. The future will shift, because no one was able to carry on Time Force. Wes and Jen both make Captain. Because they'll be dead, no one will carry it on! Alan will eventually join Time Force and carry it on. But he won't be around to claim it. Time will change, and I can finally create my future." He laughed.

"And what future will that be?" Dantra asked.

"Mutants will rule over humans. Not to mention I just love to see Jen suffer." He said and walked over to the window where it was dark. "Soon, I will have my revenge."

He laughed evilly as Alan cried.

**Collins estate: 3:21am**

It was dark and cloudy, and Jen couldn't sleep. She just sat in the armchair downstairs sipping a cup of cappuccino, looking out the window. Tears glistened in her eyes. She couldn't get over the events in the last few hours. Steelix coming back, and nearly killing her, again. Dantra taking her son. Jen held her son's blanket, wondering how she could have let it happen.

_'How could I have not seen Dantra? God, I looked her right in the eye and saw that gleam, in her eyes. I handed Alan his death sentence.'_

She sniffed as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Suddenly a noise came from the kitchen. Something was creeping through the house. Convinced it was Steelix, she quietly got up and walked into the kitchen. Something put a hand on her shoulder. She instantly grabbed the hand and twisted it around. The harm thump of a body hit the ground. The thing made a noise.

"Whoa!" the thing said. Jen looked in the light to see Wes's body sprawled out.

"Oh my gosh, Wes! I'm so sorry." Jen dropped to her knees where Wes slowly sat up. He looked in her eyes. They were red and puffy, no doubt from crying.

"I'm fine. That's not the first time I've done that to you." Wes said. She had tears in her eyes. "Jen." He held her as she buried her face in his shoulder. "Just cry. You deserve to." After a few minutes he got up. "Come on. Let's get back to bed, huh?"

She nodded. For support, he put his hand around her waist as they walked up the stairs. They entered the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"Jen, what's wrong?" Wes asked.

Jen didn't look at him. "Do you really have to ask?" Wes put his arm securely around her.

"You need to stop blaming yourself. It'll drive you crazy." Wes said. Jen jumped up.

"Stop blaming myself? Wes, I handed him over to Dantra! I saw the gleam in her eyes, an evil greening-yellow. Her voice wasn't human. I handed Alan his death sentence. I didn't even pick up on it! If I had just fought…" Jen was cut off.

"Then he may have gotten hurt. We don't even know if Steelix has done anything to him yet. For all we know he could be safe and sound." Wes said.

"But look who has him." Jen said. Tears flowed down her cheek. "I swear. If Steelix touches as much as one hair on his head I'll personally strangle him."

Wes smiled. "Yea. I know you would." If there was one thing he took seriously from Jen, it was the way she got business done. "We'll find him Jen. I know we will."

"I know. I'm just worried." Jen put her head on his shoulder and let out a deep sigh.

"Those motherly instincts, huh?" Wes giggled.

Jen hit him on the stomach. He doubled over and brought Jen down. The couple lay on the bed, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**3 days later**

Eric and his squad were searching all night for Wes's son. A voice was heard over the radio.

_" Unit 23 to Commander Myers, come in."_ Eric picked up the microphone.

"Myers, go ahead 23."

_"Sir, we've been searching for hours. Would we be able to continue the search this evening?"_

Eric sighed. "All right. Attention all units, report back to base and meet in the gymnasium at 6:30PM." He put back the microphone.

He pulled into SG HQ and parked. Eric was getting out of his car when he spotted Wes walking out. He had a sad look on his face. Eric walked up to him.

"Hey Wes." Eric said. Wes looked up slowly.

"Oh. Hi Eric." Wes said solemnly. "You didn't find anything did you?"

Eric hated to disappoint his friend. "I'm sorry, Wes. How's Jen been?"

Wes sighed and sat down on the bench. "She's taking it hard. Jen keeps blaming herself because she saw right through Dantra's disguise, but handed him over anyway." He put his head in his hands. "I just don't know what to do."

Eric put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "We'll find him Wes. You have the guardians promise. We'll find your son."

"Thanks." Wes said.

"Come on. I'll buy you lunch." They walked into headquarters and headed up to the lunchroom.

**Meanwhile at the Collins estate**

Jen was scanning the city to find any traces of mutant DNA. It all came back up negative. She let out a stressful sigh.

"He's got to be here somewhere." Jen said. "Begin scan for mutant DNA." Again, it came back negative.

Jen had been sitting around feeling sorry for herself about not protecting Alan. After a talk with Wes, she soon realized that she'd be better to her son by searching. But the patterns of DNA were too broad. Mutants had caused too much damage to scan properly. Some traces came up, but were weak. She sighed again.

"Maybe I need to think on it a while." Jen got up and was about to turn off the computer when…

"DNA MATCH FOUND." The computer said. Jen turned and stared at the screen, then jumped in her seat.

"Locate." Jen commanded. A holographic map of the city came up. There was a building blinking. The screen came to life with the information. The location, building number, lot number, everything. Jen's heart was racing. "Please let him be ok."

"DNA LOCATED. THREE KNOWN FIGURES."

"Identity." Jen didn't breathe. Three dots came up, the boxes representing each. One had Steelix, the other had Dantra. Alan was the last box. Jen pulled up is file. His heath read he was fine.

"Hold on, Alan. Mommy's coming." She raced upstairs and changed into her uniform. She grabbed a blaster and put one in the holster, and one in the small of her back.

Jen grabbed her morpher, and called for her vector cycle. Outside it awaited. Jen hopped on and sped away.

**Silver Hills Blvd: Eric's car**

"Why doesn't Jen come along?" Eric asked. "Get her out of the house for a bit."

Wes smiled. "Yea. I think she could use some time out."

Eric nodded and they pulled in the driveway. They walked in to find the house empty.

"Jen?" Wes called. No answer. "Jen, honey, where are you?"

"Master Wes." Philips said.

"Philips, did you see Jen go anywhere?" Wes asked.

"Jen was in the computer room doing some research. I then saw her bolt upstairs, then come down dressed in her uniform. She sped off on a motorcycle like the devil was after her." He said.

Wes looked at him. "Any idea where she went?"

"Wes, I think you should see this!" Eric called from the computer room. Wes ran in. What he saw he couldn't describe. The computer screen, Jen's computer from the future, showed a warehouse just on the outskirts of the city. There boxes were on screen. One was Steelix, one was Dantra. The other was Alan.

"Oh no. Jen went to get him alone! We've got to get over there! Philips! How long ago did she leave?" Wes asked.

"About 20 minutes ago." Philips said.

"Shit! Why didn't she contact me?" Wes said. "Come on, we're going after her!" Eric and Wes bolted out and dived for the car. Wes turned on the lights and sirens, Eric called over the radio.

"Attention all units! Report to the machinery warehouse on Madison and Dimens. Mutants have been located! I repeat! Attention all units! Report to the machinery warehouse on Madison and Dimens. Mutants have been located! No one moves in until I say." Eric called. They flew down the street and were soon joined by the other units. They group sped to the warehouse.

Wes only hoped they wouldn't be too late.


	4. When All Is Said and Done

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…all other characters that aren't Power Rangers are mine.

Well, ch 4 is up…this is the last chapter..its a bit longer...

Enjoy!

Steph

**When All Is Said and Done**

****

Jen pulled up to the warehouse and shut down her cycle. "Here it is." She scaled the building with her eyes. It looked to be about 20 stories high. Windows were boarded up and broken. Jen grabbed her blaster and stormed in. She decided the steps would be safer to go up. She silently opened the door and began her way up, looking at each floor, scanning for Steelix. As she made her way up the stairs, Jen failed to notice a small laser beam. She passed through it, which sent a signal up to where Steelix was.

**20th floor**

_BEEP…BEEP…BEEP_

"What's that?" Dantra asked. Steelix went over to the computer and turned it on. A camera showed Jen making her way up closer to them. He smiled evily.

"Perfect. Now I'll finally have my revenge, and the future will be mine." He laughed.

Dantra eyed him, envy in her eyes.

"Dantra, go get her and bring her to me." Steelix commanded.

She hesitated for a moment, then left.

**Outside**

Wes and Eric pulled up to the building to see Jen's cycle outside.

"Jen's all ready gone in!" Wes exclaimed. Eric went over to the engine.

"It's still warm. We must have missed her. Come on!" Eric, Wes, and a group of Guardians made their way into the building, undetected by Steelix.

**Meanwhile**

Jen reached the 18th floor. "All most there." Jen said. She stopped to catch her breath. Something moved in the shadows. She raised her weapon. "Freeze, Steelix!"

"I'm not Steelix." A voice said. Dantra stepped into the light. "Lieutenant, please. Lower your weapon. I want to help you."

Jen didn't move. "Bullshit. You're with Steelix! What would make you think I would want your help?"

"Because I have your son." Dantra said. "He's safe and sound. You need to believe me."

_'It's fake, Jen. Don't believe it.' _She told herself. "Why did you kidnap my son?"

Dantra stared at the ground. "Steelix told me that if I helped him, he'd let me get in on the goods. Before he said that the future will be all his." She paused. "Lieutenant, you go any further, the he'll kill you, your husband and your son. Let me help you. He's hurt me as well."

Jen didn't want to believe her, but something in her voice told her Dantra was telling her the truth.

"If you really want to help, "Jen paused. "What are Steelix's plans?"

Dantra didn't hesitate. "To change the future. He planned on killing you, Alan and Wes. By doing that he said the future would shift. He planned to return and reshape it to his liking." She said. "I can help you defeat him, Lieutenant. If you let me."

Jen sighed. "All right. How can I capture him?"

**10th floor **

"Wes, can't we take the elevator?" Eric panted as they rounded the next set of stairs.

"You seem to be out of shape. Didn't Ransik teach you to stay fit?" Wes teased. "Besides. The elevator would make too much noise. We're all most there. Just a few more floors." Wes said.

"That's what you said three floors ago." Eric muttered. They continued their climb up.

**20th floor**

"Where is she Dantra?" Steelix asked. Dantra walked in but was by herself. She collapsed to the floor.

"Steelix…she overpowered me. Jen escaped." Dantra said.

Steelix's eyes were wide. "What? I should have done it myself. When I find her---"

"FREEZE!" Jen yelled. She stepped out of the shadows, blaster pointed for Steelix's head. "You're under arrest, Steelix. Give up now." She said calmly. "Let's make this as painless as possible."

"Never!" He raised his blaster and fired. Jen easily ducked behind a pile of crates. "Just give up Jen. Make this easy on yourself and your son." He said.

"You leave my son out of this!" Jen jumped on the crate and began firing. Steelix ran and fired as well. A blast grazed Jen's arm, causing her to fall. She rolled and landed on one knee.

"Dantra! Get her!" Steelix commanded.

Dantra looked at Jen, who stared. Then she jumped. Dantra had her in a choke hold as Jen struggled to breathe. Her feet were kicked out from under her, and Dantra's foot met with Jen's head. Jen fell to the ground, lying on her side.

**Outside**

"Listen! Blaster fire!" Eric said. The croup of Guardians ducked into the shadows. Wes looked in through the window. He saw Jen lying there, blood running down her cheek. Steelix's weapon pointed at her. Dantra behind her.

"Oh no. We have to go." Wes said.

"Silence from here on." Eric commanded. The Guardians nodded in approval. Eric signaled for the group to move in. They slipped silently past the doors and behind the crates. Wes watched in horror as Steelix taunted Jen.

"This is it, Jen. Just you and me." Steelix said. He smiled evily.

"That's right. This is it, Steelix. You and me." Jen slowly stood up. "Let's finish this. No weapons. No surprises." She eyes him.

"Fine." Steelix threw his weapon to the side. Jen did the same, then got into her fighting stance. "Come on, Jen. It's just like old times. You and me, just like all those years ago." He circled around. "That was before you betrayed me."

Jen followed him around. "I betrayed **you**? You sold Time Force secrets for money! And to the person we were trying to stop! Then on top of that try and kill me twice!" Jen retorted.

"Then lets make this the third time!" Steelix said. He charged in and met Jen half way.

Steelix ran in and threw a punch at Jen. She blocked it easily, then returned his punch with one of her own. Jen hit him in the stomach. He doubled over quickly, then swept her feet out form under her. Jen landed with a thud, but kicked him down as well. She rolled backward onto her feet.

"I see you've lost your touch." Jen taunted.

Steelix wiped blood from his lip. "On the contrary. I'm just getting warmed up!" He caught her by the waist and tackled her, knocking the breath out of Jen. He pinned her down. "You've lost, Jen." He pulled her up and put her in a choke lock. Jen was on her knees, trying to take his arm from around her neck. Jen looked at Dantra who stood in front of her, blaster pointed.

"Traitor." Jen whispered loud enough for Dantra to hear it. She turned her head. Jen gasped for air.

"Good-bye, partner." Steelix said.

Jen's movements slowed. Her grip loosened, her vision began to blur. Someone called her name. Her eyelids began to droop. All of a sudden, air rushed into her lungs and she took a deep breath and began to cough. Eric rushed over to her.

"Jen, Jen can you hear me?" He said.

She coughed again and gripped her throat. "Yes," _cough_ "I hear you, Eric." She looked around to see Steelix on the ground lying still. "Where's Wes?" she asked. Wes came running up to her.

"Jen! Are you all right?" Wes asked. He held her shoulders.

"Yes, Wes. I'm ok." Jen paused. "What happened to Steelix?"

"That was my doing, Lieutenant." Jen looked to see Dantra standing near Steelix's body, her blaster dropped by her side.

Footsteps were heard running up the stairs. "Move out and cover the area!" A female voice said.

Jen, Wes, and Eric watched as four officers came running in, followed by a 20 men team.

One of the girls called to them. "Wes! Jen! Thank god you both are okay." Jamie came up to them and hugged Jen.

"We thought we were too late." Alli hugged Jen.

"Total opposite you were right on time." Wes said. They hugged him as well.

"Lieutenant! We have the mutants in custody." One of the officers said.

Jen saw Dantra in cuffs, she didn't resist.

"Orders, ma'am?" he asked again.

Jen just looked at Dantra. "Release her." Jen said. Wes and Eric gasped.

"Lieutenant? She was an accomplice in this!" the officer protested.

"I said release her. She had no part in this whatsoever." Jen said.

The officer said no more, and Dantra was released. "Lieutenant, I---" Dantra started.

"When we get back to the future, I'll be a first hand witness saying Steelix seduced you into believing him. For now, just relax. This will be over soon." Jen said.

"Thank you, Jen. Thank you." Dantra said. "One more thing." She went over to a crate and pulled something out of it. Alan was revealed kicking and giggling at the sight of his parents.

"Oh my god." Jen muttered. Dantra handed Alan to Jen, who had tears in her eyes. "Thank you." Jen held her son and gently pressed her cheek to his head. He was warm, happy, and jumpy.

"Let's move out!" Davis and Kyle said together.

**Outside**

Wes and Eric were talking to the building manager. Lights were all around as Time Force officers and the Silver Guardians finished up. Taylor also came by to see Eric, thankful he was all right.

Jen stood on the beach by the warehouse, as Alan giggled and kicked in Jen's arms. The sun was beginning to set, creating a red glow, lightning up the beach. Jen smiled at her beautiful son.

Wes looked at Jen as she played with Alan on the beach. He smiled to himself. Eric came up behind him. "Hey Wes."

"Oh, hi Eric. Listen, I just wanted to thank you for helping us get Alan back." Wes said. Eric just shrugged.

"You would have done the same for me." Eric said. They gave each other a brotherly hug. "Now, why don't you and Jen have some time alone." He shoved Wes in Jen's direction and smiled.

Wes saw Jen fly Alan around in circles, like he was an airplane. He laughed and put his hands out in front of him.

"He pukes, I'm going to laugh." Wes said sarcastically.

Jen put Alan back on her arm. Wes looked at Jen. "You okay, Jen?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. I know that both of my boys are safe and sound. Nothing could be better."

Wes looked at her. The sun cast a light that made her face glow. Wes just smiled then looked at Alan. "Move over, kiddo." Wes wrapped his arm around Jen's waist and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Alan watched this and he smiled and clapped happily. Wes pulled back. Jen smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. The three watched the sun fade behind the ocean, knowing they were safe once again.

**A few weeks later**

Wes awoke to see Jen sleeping soundly next to him. As the weight on the bed shifted Jen's eyelids fluttered open. She looked at Wes and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi. Sleep well?" Wes asked. Jen turned on her back facing him.

"Yup. It was nice to get more then 6 hours of sleep for a change." She laughed. Wes kissed her.

"Did Alan wake up?" Jen looked at the crib.

"I didn't hear him, why?" Wes asked.

Jen got up and looked in his crib. It was empty. "Oh my gosh! Where is he?" Jen and Wes looked at each other and bolted out of their room and flew down the stairs. They ran into the living room.

"Dad! Alan's—" Wes stopped. He saw his dad on the floor playing with Alan.

Jen let out a sigh of relief. "Alan, if you're going to take him, please tell me!" She plopped down on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Jen. I thought it'd be good if you got a break." Alan said. Wes sat down opposite of his dad on the floor. Baby Alan rolled over and began crawling to his dad. Wes smiled as he picked up his son and kissed his forehead.

Wes's dad got up. "Well, we better be getting ready! It's all most time for the guests to arrive."

Jen looked at him. "What?" Wes laughed.

"I forgot to tell you, Dad wanted to celebrate Alan's first birthday." Wes said.

Jen looked at his dad. "Aww, Al, you didn't have to." Jen got up and hugged him.

"This is a special time, Jen. I wanted to remember it. I wanted to give my grandson something special to remember." Collins said. "Now, get dressed! It's almost time!"

Jen took Alan and they both got dressed. Alan in a pair of jean shirts and a white shirt. Jen put on her pink and black plaid shirt with a pink T-shirt. Wes was in cargo shorts with a red shirt.

**1 hour later**

Jen walked out with Alan in her arms, as the people Wes's dad invited arrived.

Wes took Alan for a bit and was playing with him when Eric and Taylor walked into the backyard.

"Wes!" Taylor called. She ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hi Taylor! Long time no see!" Wes said.

"Hey there, dad." Eric teased.

They hugged. Alan began to laugh. Taylor walked over to him and held him. "Oh, Wes! He's adorable!"

"I'd watch it if I were you, Eric." Jen walked out with a bottle. "Taylor may get some ideas." She laughed.

"Oh no, I'm not ready to be a dad yet. Hell, we're not even married yet!" Eric said.

"Hey! Jen! Wes!" They turned around to see Ally, Kyle, Davis and Jamie walking. Jen smiled as they came up.

They hugged Jen then Wes. Jen turned to Eric and Taylor.

"Eric, Taylor, I'd like you to meet some on my ensigns from Time Force. This is Alli Jackson, her boyfriend Kyle Anders. Davis Avery and his girlfriend Jamie Lombardis."

The group shook hands. "Guys, this is Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger, and his fiancé Taylor Earnheart, the Yellow Wild Force ranger."

"So you're a power ranger, too?" Davis asked.

"Yup. I'm also in the Air Force." Taylor said.

"Cool." Jamie stated. Just then Mr. Collins walked out.

"Jen, I believe there are some people to see you." He said. Jen looked up to see five people walking toward her. Her eyes lit up.

"Dad!" She called. He ran up to him and hugged him. "Gosh, what are you guys doing here?"

"Do you think we'd miss our grandson's first birthday?" Her mom said.

"Or our nephew's?" Diane asked. Wes walked over with baby Alan in his arms.

"Gosh he's grown so much!" Pam said. She made faces at him as Wes held him. He said hello to Jen's family and introduced his dad.

Just then Jen's brother came up. "Hey Jen!" Alan said.

She smiled. "Hey bro!" She hugged him.

"So this is my nephew?" He asked. Wes handed the baby to Jen's brother. "Looks a lot like Wes."

Wes's dad came out. "Is everyone here?"

"Hey! Don't forget about us!" a male voice called. Jen and Wes turned around to see Katie, Trip and Lucas walking around the back.

Jen and Wes looked at each other and ran toward them. After a quick exchange of hellos and hugs, everyone sat down with a drink. Alan Collins got up.

"Attention everyone, if I can have your attention please." Everyone quieted down. "Thank you. Now you all know why we're here, to celebrate Alan Eric Collin's first birthday." He smiled. "I know we can expect many great things from him. Just look at what his parents have done, and their friends that have helped them." Jen and Wes smiled. "I'd also like to thank Jen's family for coming here to celebrate, as well as her friends from Time Force. I know that Alan will be safe and sound. He'll do many great things in the future, I can see it."

"I hope you weren't going to forget me." Someone said. Wes knew the voice all too well. He looked at the man walking toward them.

Wes gasped. "Rick?"

The man with black hair and green eyes smiled. "Long time no see, Wes. I just had to come and see my nephew." He smiled.

"Wes, who's this?" Jen asked.

"Ahh, Jen, this is my brother. Rick Jones." He looked at Lance. "Bro, this is Jen, my wife."

"Step brother, actually." Rick said.

"Wes never told me he had a brother. It's nice to meet you." Jen paused. "Hold on a minute…" Jen trailed off and went into the house to her computer. Wes followed her along with Eric, Taylor, Trip, Lucas and Rick. Katie grabbed baby Alan and followed the group.

"Jen, what are you doing?" Wes asked. Rick watched as she gave commands to the computer.

"History base: Search." Jen said. The screen showed a box that came up. "Search: Collins family, Silver Hills, year 2004 to 3003."

"AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED." The computer said.

"Authorization code Walter Echo September." Jen said. Wes smiled. _'She sure knows how to pick passwords.'_

"Why 3003?" Rick asked.

"Because that's Jen's time period. She's from the future. Where do you think I've been for the last year and a half?" Wes whispered. Rick was flabbergasted.

"Got it!" Jen announced. She turned to Wes. "Remember all those years ago when we were just about to capture Ransik?" Wes nodded. "Alex said no, but it wasn't because it wasn't your time period, it was because it wasn't your time to come to the future. Even if Ransik didn't exist, you were destined to come here meet me, fall in love, and have Alan." Jen smiled. The baby giggled at the sound of his name.

Rick was still flabbergasted. "So, Jen, you're from the future?"

"Yup." Jen smiled as Katie handed the baby to Jen.

"Wow. That's amazing. So Wes and you have been there for the last year and a half. You had this little guy." Rick said. Jen handed the baby to him, who smiled.

"But not everything went as smoothly." Wes laughed.

"I'll agree with that." Jen said. "Come on, let's get back outside."

Rick walked out with his nephew bouncing in his arms. Eric and Taylor went outside. Katie, Trip, and Lucas also followed, leaving Jen and Wes behind. He smiled at Jen and put his arm around her waist.

"Was I really destined to go to the future, even if Ransik didn't exist?" Wes asked.

"Yes, actually. But the future isn't written for Alan, yet. We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Jen said.

Wes pondered for a moment. "Wait a minute, if Rick isn't the one to carry on the Collins name, then who is?"

Jen looked at him. "I really don't know, Wes. I don't know." (The group was returning to the year 3003 in a week."

They walked out with a smile on their faces as they watch everyone play with baby Alan, a smile on his face.

_Alan Eric Collins, one year old. He was unaware of what his future would hold. The people he'd meet, the places he'd travel to…_

_...but who said time wasn't a place?_


End file.
